


Needy

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Messy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Reinhardt has had a long day with the Blackwatch boys but one of them wasn't quite done with him yet.





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> just a little reinhardt/jesse :} my wife edited it for me

The night had been short but enjoyable so far, however Reinhardt couldn’t help but feel his muscles ache as he stared down into his tankard of beer.

Unlike the evening, the day had been long, far longer than he had thought it would be when he had agreed to the training session. It had seemed like such a fun idea in his mind, but it had been awhile since he had done any training with Blackwatch, and what he had remembered as fond memories, he’d soon recalled were tiring annoyances.

Maybe he was just getting old. After all, no matter how much the Blackwatch kids had messed around, they had eventually started behaving themselves and were now showing him as much of a good time as they could with a packet of playing cards, a stolen crate of beer and some cheap cigarettes.

He’d had worse nights with more familiar faces.

At least the beer was German, he thought to himself as he raised the tankard to his lips and took a large gulp.

“Hey big guy,” a familiar voice drawled, and he turned on the bench to look at Jesse. A treat of a sight for his eyes, he always had been since the day he had first arrived. Only now he was older, had grown from a cute young thing to a filled-out man, whose cheeky smile and seductive eyes could distract almost anyone long enough for him to end your life with his trained hands or itchy trigger finger.

“Good evening,” he said in a somewhat muted tone despite the way he turned to Jesse with a warm expression. “I am feeling like I may have had too much to drink. I am tired.”

Jesse let out a soft laugh, shaking his head. “Man, you’re a lightweight for someone so big.”

“Or maybe I am just old,” Reinhardt replied with a chuckle. “It has been a long day. You and Genji did not make my job any easier.”

“We were jus’ havin’ fun,” Jesse said with a smile, placing a hand on Reinhardt’s large bicep, and he felt him linger; felt his eyes on his body, looking at him like he was a tasty meal. It wasn’t particularly out of character for Jesse, he was always flirtatious, it was how he managed to get perks that the others lacked. Still, he had never tried his charms on Reinhardt until now. “Do you want to have some fun?”

Reinhardt’s expression faltered, and he raised his tankard to his lips, finishing off the rest of his pint. “What… do you mean by that?” He asked, but he already knew. Jesse’s hand had dropped from his arm to his lap, and his hand was soon rubbing his crotch, their eyes not leaving each other as they shared a knowing look.

“C’mon, lemme help you back to your room,” Jesse said with a smirk, licking his lips and in that moment, Reinhardt didn’t even wonder the repercussions of what could possibly occur as he allowed Jesse to help him out of his seat.

-

Reinhardt wasn’t sure how it had escalated so quickly. A friendly hug had made Jesse’s curious hands wander, but before he knew it, they were both naked and he had Jesse pinned to the mattress, his large frame pressing his much smaller body down as he kissed him deeply, his tongue rubbing against Jesse’s as he thrust his dick against Jesse’s just as hard erection.

“You want me to fuck you,” Reinhardt mumbled as he pulled away, his hand sliding to Jesse’s chin, his large fingers playing over Jesse’s bright red lips. “You think you can take it?”

He saw a look of hesitation in Jesse’s eyes as his cock slipped down, the head pressing close to his hole before Jesse let out a moan, shaking his head. “No I ain’t sure, but I wanna try,” Jesse whispered, raising his leg and hooking it around Reinhardt’s hip, trying to pull him closer again. “C’mon, lemme try. I’d do anythin’ for you.”

Reinhardt found himself shaking his head, a smile on his lips as he pressed his face down into Jesse’s chest, inhaling the scent from his body hair before he sat up on his knees. “I can see why so many people are taken with you, you have quite the way with your words, but do not think I cannot see through it. You just want to be filled,” he rasped, his larges hands smoothing over his skin, his cock already leaking as his mind leaped ahead and imagined being deep inside Jesse; the noises he would make. Maybe that would finally stop his smart mouth.

“Mm, am I that transparent? Shit, you should tell Reyes that he’s shit at training,” Jesse said with a laugh, pushing Reinhardt back. “But less talkin’ more fuckin’. I want you inside me, big guy.”

Reinhardt stared down at Jesse, his eyes heavy as he took in the sight of Jesse with his legs spread open wide, his own thick cock hanging hard and lazily against his hair covered thighs and as he met the younger man’s gaze, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever had someone stare at him like that; with only desire in their eyes, desperate to be filled with everything he had.

“Turn over,” he said, his voice low and deep as he reached over into the bedside cabinet, pulling out the bottle of lube that he had only ever seemed to use for himself. Too often, he found himself alone, knuckles deep inside himself, desperate to be fucked by someone; anyone… but there was a time and a place for that. For now, someone was as needy as he would often find himself, and he was always one to put others needs before his own. It was his role in life; the protector, the provider.

However, Jesse didn’t move, instead he raised his foot and pressed it onto Reinhardt’s chest, a lazy smile on his face. “Mmm, can’t be bothered,” he said as he licked his lips, dragging his foot down to his stomach, his toes rubbing against the grey hairs around his navel.

“You should learn to take orders,” Reinhardt mumbled as he shook his head, placing the bottle by his knee before he reached forward and grabbed Jesse’s thighs, flipping him over with ease, his attention instantly drawn to Jesse’s ass. The delicious curve; the thick hair. He couldn’t resist leaning down and inhaling deeply, sucking his lip into his mouth as he savoured the scent of a man, unwashed after a long day of training.

His large hands gripped his cheeks, squeezing and spreading them in a slow motion, only allowing him glimpses of his hole before he reached and grabbed his lube, coating his fingers before he pulled open his ass again, giving himself an indulgent look before he started his work.

Rubbing his fingertip against his hole, he couldn't help but tease the sensitive opening before sliding one finger inside and he managed to tear his attention away from his ass just long enough to watch Jesse react. He watched him take in a deep breath as his finger moved in and out, wetting his hole; wetting his insides before he dragged his other hand up, sliding in another finger beside it and stretching his hole open with both fingers, his eyes staring as Jesse just lay there and let him do as he pleased.

“You sure you want to do this,” he asked, his voice strained as he felt Jesse clamp around his fingers and oh, how he wanted to be inside him, his hole so warm; so inviting. Despite the size of his own digits, they fit in so well; so snug and each time he pried his asshole open, he felt his cock throb, precome dripping down the length of his thick dick.

“Fuck yeah, please… jus’ put it in me, I wanna feel you stretch me with your dick, please big guy, fuck me like I need, put me in my place,” Jesse moaned, and Reinhardt felt his face heat up, hearing such words coming so easily to the younger man. Where did he get that confidence? That cockiness? Under normal circumstances, he would mock such boastful demands, but right now, he could feel his nostrils flare as he inhaled the atmosphere, the scent of sex heavy on the air and he knew that Jesse’s body was as ready as it would ever be. 

He moved over his body, gripping his cock as he pressed it against his entrance, the tip pushing hard and with a deep breath, Jesse opened for him and he felt the tightness slowly encapsulate his length.

“Mmm, good boy, you’re taking it so well,” he mumbled as he rubbed Jesse’s hip, his other hand sliding up to grip Jesse’s hair, tugging his head back just enough so he could see his profile. His eyes shut tight, his face flushed, his mouth opening silently as he gasped for air.

“Slow, go slow,” Jesse moaned, gripping the pillows under him tight as he pushed back slightly, just enough to take more of his dick, but he wasn’t done yet, and Jesse’s body knew this, Reinhardt could see it in the way he shook; the way fat drops of sweat coated every inch of his body as he tried to adjust to the size. 

He pulled back, his hand sliding to grip his dick, making sure it stayed inside as he felt just the tip remain. “Easy, you’re doing so well,” Reinhardt reassured, his voice deep as he let out a long sigh, pushing back inside, further with each passing second, and he could feel Jesse opening up for him each time he let out a deep breath. “I’m almost in, just a bit more.”

His hand went back to Jesse’s hip, rubbing slowly as he pushed in and he could feel himself getting closer, his own pubic hair gently nesting against the hair on Jesse’s ass as he felt Jesse bottom out and his own dick hit home, a long moan falling from his lips as he pressed his forehead against the back of Jesse’s hair, their sweat having made everything so damp; the atmosphere so moist.

“Good boy, you’ve done so well,” Reinhardt praised, his other hand sliding around Jesse’s neck, his fingers brushing against his facial hair. “I’m all the way in. Take a look,” he whispered as he tilted Jesse’s head around just enough to let him glance over his shoulder and he could see from the look in Jesse’s eyes that he was just as pleased as he was.

“Fuck, boss, it feels so fuckin’ good,” Jesse whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to steady his breathing.

“Bet none of your other superiors have filled you this way,” Reinhardt mumbled as he pulled out just enough to let him thrust back in, his hand feeling the way Jesse’s throat gulped in air as he moved, and he could feel him shaking under him. “You’ve needed this for so long. Ein kleines Flittchen like you always needs something bigger.”

Jesse nodded frantically as he panted, his body dripping as he pushed back. “Ain’t no one stuffed me this full before,” Jesse moaned, and Reinhardt could hear his voice breaking and he couldn’t help but thrust in hard again, his balls slapping against Jesse’s skin loud enough to make Jesse let out a small laugh. “Fuck, you’re a big fucker.”

“Show me some respect, boy,” Reinhardt mumbled against Jesse’s back, pressing his lips against his skin as both of his hands gripped Jesse’s waist, holding him in place as he started to slowly fuck into him, his large form almost absorbing Jesse as he pressed down into him.

“Sorry, sir,” Jesse panted out, a hint of sincerity in his voice and Reinhardt felt himself smirking. Someone like Jesse would always heel if you gave them what they wanted. “Please, jus’ fuck me.”

Reinhardt let out a low chuckle, his fingers sliding to Jesse’s ass as he pushed himself up and he let his eyes drag up and down Jesse’s body; the way his back arched as he waited with Reinhard’s big cock inside him. Silently, he pried open Jesse’s asscheeks again, his eyes focused on the sight of his dick deep inside his hole and he couldn’t stop himself from pulling back, his cock slowly falling out as he pulled Jesse’s body up more, his eyes staring at his wide opening; red and stretched by his own dick.

“Mmm, look at you,” he mumbled, running a finger along Jesse’s balls and taint, gathering up any lube before he pressed his finger inside his ass, pumping the digit in and out as he pressed the tip of the digit at just the right angle to draw a long groan from Jesse, his thighs shaking as Reinhardt rubbed inside him. “You want my dick inside again?”

“Please, boss, please, put it back in,” Jesse whined, his voice still twanged with the same drawl as be continued to whisper pleas under his breath, rocking his body back, trying to get more from his finger but he found himself taking great pleasure in removing it and leaving Jesse’s hole gaping and empty, earning him a grumbling noise from Jesse.

Reinhardt shook his head, reaching up and running a hand through his hair, slicking it back before he grabbed Jesse’s ass again, prying the cheeks apart so he could watch as he pressed his cock back inside, Jesse’s ass taking him so willingly; so effortless.

“Look at you, boy, you’re taking all of me,” Reinhardt whispered as he started to slowly fuck him, his hands sliding to Jesse’s shoulders, holding him steady as he increased his pace, unable to understand what Jesse was trying to say as he thrust harder; faster.

He found himself unable to form words as he felt his cock slide in perfectly each time. It had been so long since he had been able to do this with anyone; been so long since he had someone so eager; so easy. He paused only briefly before he sped up again, his skin slapping loudly against Jesse, the noise only dimmed by the sound of Jesse moaning and mumbling; cursing under his breath but a quick slide of his hand to Jesse's cock told him that the kid was enjoying this perhaps even more than he was.

He knew his hand couldn’t move as fast as his hips, his fingers clumsily stroking and rubbing Jesse’s hard dick in his large hand as he tried to keep his concentration; tried to keep a rhythm. He could feel Jesse dripping through his fingers and he found himself unable to resist raising his fingers to his mouth and having a taste.

“You taste so good,” he mumbled as both of his hands went back to Jesse’s waist, and he could see Jesse’s own hand sneaking down to his dick. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” He asked, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to Jesse’s shoulder again, breathing heavily as he continued to fuck him, his lips kissing every inch of Jesse’s skin they found. “Are you close to coming, boy?”

He could feel him nod; could hear him trying to get out some words, but all that came from his mouth was a ragged moan, his breathing loud and heavy. The sounds of their own breathing; Jesse’s wet hand frantically tugging on his own cock as Reinhardt fucked into him faster; harder.

“You going to come for me like a good boy?” Reinhardt asked, settling his chin on Jesse’s shoulder, nuzzling the side of his face with his nose and all he could see was Jesse squeezing his eyes shut, moaning and licking his lips almost frantically, before he sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bit down, his body shaking as he let moans of pleasure fall from his mouth. “Good boy, let it all come out,” he whispered as he continued to fuck into him, his own orgasm slowly starting to seep out. “I’m coming too, inside this hot ass of yours. You going to take it all? Take my huge load?”

And Jesse nodded again, his breath shaking as he rode out the last few shakes of his own orgasm before he reached behind him, his hands scrambling to grab Reinhardt’s body as he slammed deep inside, his own dick seeking only pleasure as he continued to press in deep before he found it.

“Stay still, take it all,” Reinhardt mumbled as he pressed a kiss to Jesse’s temple, his hands holding Jesse in place as he finished inside him, his fluids dripping deep inside Jesse and as he felt the last few drops squeeze out, he couldn’t bring himself to move. Jesse was limp against him, his body warm and wet as he held him against him, and he could feel himself softening inside him but the only move he made was to gently lie down.

He could feel his cock slowly slipping out, but all he could do was settle there, holding Jesse and kissing his shoulders. Jesse was still moaning; still mumbling curses, his body still shaking until Reinhardt’s dick slid out with a lewd noise, and Jesse just let out a long groan in response.

“You did so well,” Reinhardt whispered, letting out a long sigh against his skin. “Good boy.”

“Throbbin’.... M’throbbing all over,” Jesse said with a shaky voice, his body trembling against Reinhardt’s large form.

“Shhh, you’re gonna be okay,” Reinhardt soothed, smiling against him as he ran his hands up and down his form, warming his skin with his large palms. “You did such a good job.”

“Yeah?” Jesse asked in a small voice, pushing back against him, letting out a small moan as he rubbed his ass against Reinhardt’s soft cock, the come still dripping out of him and Reinhardt wasn’t even surprised. Jesse had always been messy; sloppy, why would he be any different in bed? He had always found it somewhat annoying, but right now, it was more endearing than anything else, and he found himself rubbing Jesse’s body happily, his hands covering every inch as he breathed against him.

“You are staying here,” Reinhardt mumbled, smiling and Jesse simply let out a small laugh, nodding as he mumbled something about probably being unable to walk anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [mar](http://offbrandkreuz.tumblr.com/) gave me the German phrase for Reinhardt to use because whore just didn't seem right lmfao and it meant little slut and they also did some great art for this which can be seen [here!](http://offbrandkreuz.tumblr.com/post/167216241090/however-jesse-didnt-move-instead-he-raised-his)


End file.
